Wild, Like the Sun
by The Good Girl
Summary: Just a BLACKWATER oneshot....a little drabble of sorts. Jacob and Leah go swimming. Takes place after BD but not really any specific time. I guess a little AU because Jacob imprinted, but he's fought it. Anyway...enjoy!


Author Note: This is my first ever Twilight fic. It's just a little reflection on some good ol' BLACKWATER. Doesn't really take place in a specific time. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, but he's fought it or something...ha I dunno, I just wanted to write this like this so let's see what happens. Enjoy.

* * *

He watches her and wishes somehow he could connect

He watches her and wishes somehow he could connect. She is a mystery, a hurricane, a storm always brewing and that's what is so intoxicating. That's why he can't get enough. That's why, though he tried to deny it to himself so much in the beginning, he is completely and utterly in love with her.

It's funny, because she's so different than Bella. And she's so different than Renesmee.

She is wild. She's a part of the earth, a creature that is uninhibited and free. Dangerous and beautiful.

He can't help but love her right down to her toes.

She is glaring at him now as she wades deeply into the water, stripped of all clothing and he can't help but admire her curves. They aren't necessarily soft, and she isn't tiny like Bella. And he hates that sometimes he catches himself comparing them in his mind, the woman he loves to the women he loved.

But she is so above them in so many ways, so alive and on fire and he can't help but wish sometimes he'd only seen it sooner.

"You just gonna look at me forever or are you gonna come swim?"

Her voice is irritated, as usual. Her black hair is tied in a loose braid and she blows a wisp of hair that has fallen into her eyes as she glances back at him, her fingertips grazing the water. He relents his observing and strips off his clothes, submerging himself completely into the coldness of the water. It is refreshing and cool and Jacob Black can't help but feel a bit heady.

Leah doesn't look at him as he approaches, doesn't turn or make a noise as he pushes her hair away from her neck and presses his lips gently to the spots he knows she loves. He doesn't have to look in her eyes, or have her whisper his name to know she enjoys this.

Jacob understands Leah. He understands that she doesn't think she's beautiful, or worth loving; he understands that he makes her feel all of these things. And the most amazing thing about all of this is that he _chooses _to. It's not binding, it's not against his free will, but he volunteered for the position of Leah Clearwater's boyfriend.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

So Jacob gets Leah now. At first it was hard. At first when they fell in love, despite their best efforts not to, Jacob and Leah fought all the time. And they still do, but it's different now because they understand one another. Jacob understands that when Leah bites his neck she is saying _I love you._ Jacob understands that when she runs and runs in her gray wolf form she is not running _away _from him, but running to stay _alive. _Jacob understands that when Leah calls same an _asshole_ it's not because she is still hurting but because she prefers that name over Sam.

And Jacob understands that despite her best efforts, Leah really has a heart after all.

"You're cold," he says huskily in her ear as his large hands snake around her waist. She smirks at him, almost cockily, and snaps her teeth together as if she was in wolf form.

"No uh," she says. "We don't get cold, remember asswipe?"

Jacob laughs. "You have a way with words."

"Fuck you," she says with a smile.

He shrugs. "If you're lucky."

He likes that he can make her smile, even if sometimes the smile takes awhile to reach her eyes. And he likes being with her, because she reminds him of his roots. Of the earth and it's beauty, and Leah reminds Jacob that he is worth loving, that they are both worth being loved.

And Leah doesn't know it, but Jacob loves Leah enough to marry her, and will one day. He knows this and he knows that despite the fact he's only two years over twenty, and despite the fact he still lives with his dad, Leah makes Jacob want to be a man. A good man, a good man for her, and he knows he will be.

Because Jacob Black loves Leah Clearwater. And as the two of them swim together in the water, discovering for the umpteenth time that week how their bodies work together, they both know they are in this forever.

Because they are wild, and like the sun their love won't ever burn out.


End file.
